Kutetap Menanti
by Aori Rihito
Summary: Sakura, seorang penyanyi terkenal sangat mencintai Sasuke, seorang aktor. Tapi Sasuke harus menikah dengan orang lain, Sakura diundang ke pernikahan itu dan diminta menyanyi. Di tengah nyanyian, satu hal tak terduga menghentikan lagu itu. Songfic. SS-NH.


**Kutetap Menanti**

Character : Sakura H. & Sasuke U.  
>Rate : T  Teen  
>Genre : Romance &amp; HurtComfort, slight Friendhip & Drama  
>Disclaimer : Naruto always Masashi's. Me? Just Kazuki Namikaze :)<br>Warning : AU, OOC, OC, Songfic from _Kutetap Menanti_ by Nikita Willy

Summary :  
>Sakura, seorang penyanyi terkenal sangat mencintai Sasuke, seorang aktor. Tapi Sasuke harus menikah dengan orang lain, Sakura diundang ke pernikahan itu dan diminta menyanyi. Di tengah nyanyian, satu hal tak terduga menghentikan lagu itu. Songfic. SS-NH.<p>

A/N :  
>Terinspirasi dari lagu <em>Kutetap Menanti<em> by Nikita Willy dan _Putri Yang Ditukar_! Bikinnya sambil ngedengerin lagunya dong. Slight SasuHina and NaruHina! RnR yaaa!

_**Kn-FFn**_

Sakura Haruno, seorang penyanyi terkenal di Jepang. Rambut _soft pink_ dan mata hijau bening, _emerald_. Suaranya yang mengalun bagaikan simfoni yang indah. Wajahnya cantik dan manis. Ia memiliki banyak fans.

Sasuke Uchiha, seorang aktor terkenal di Jepang. Rambut biru dongker _raven_ dan mata hitam kelam, _onyx_. Sikapnya dingin dan tidak terbaca, datar. Ahli berakting. Wajahnya sangat tampan. Ia juga kaya dan memiliki banyak fans.

Sungguh, betapa Sakura mencintai Sasuke. Bermula dari awal pertemuan mereka, saat Sasuke menghibur Sakura yang tengah bersedih akibat meninggalnya sosok orang tua akibat kecelakaan.

Semenjak itu, hubungan mereka kian akrab. Sasuke sering mengantar-jemput Sakura. Sakura sering pergi bersama Sasuke. Di mata publik, mereka layaknya sepasang kekasih yang mesra dan hangat. Tapi tidak pernah sekalipun kata 'cinta' keluar dari bibir Sasuke untuk Sakura. Tidak tahukah kau kalau Sakura sangat mengharapkan kata itu darimu, Uchiha?

"Sasuke-kun~" Panggil Sakura dengan nada manja.

"Ada apa, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura tersenyum sambil mendekati Sasuke. Sakura mengenakan atasan _tank-top_ putih berenda dan _cardigan_ warna _soft pink_ seperti rambutnya, sedangkan bawahannya rok _jeans_ bertumpuk selutut. Rambutnya diikat _pony tail_ menyisakan rambut membingkai wajahnya.

Sasuke mengenakan atasan kaus putih dan jaket _jeans_ biru dongker seperti rambutnya. Bawahannya celana panjang hitam.

Mereka baru syuting bersama. Kebetulan hari itu Sakura sudah menandatangani kontrak untuk bermain di satu film, _When Love Comes Through Miracle_. Partner-nya adalah Sasuke sendiri, yang berperan sebagai kekasihnya di film itu.

"Ajari aku _scene_ ini dong!" Sakura menunjuk skenario. Dahi Sasuke mengernyit saat membaca adegan yang Sakura maksud. Adegan ketika Sachiko Naichi, tokoh yang diperankan Sakura, dan Minoru Utsukushii, tokoh yang diperankan Sasuke, bertengkar.

"Ini kan mudah, Sakura-chan?"

"Susah tau! Memangnya mudah untuk berakting marah padamu!"

Sasuke tertawa kecil. Ia menarik tangan kanan Sakura, lalu mendekap tubuh gadis itu. "Aku juga akan kesulitan, Sakura-chan. Sulit untuk marah padamu yang belum pernah membuatku marah, karena kau selalu menenangkanku."

Tangan Sakura terangkat, lalu ia mencengkram ujung kaus Sasuke. "Gombal." Sasuke kembali tertawa kecil. Ia mengelus rambut Sakura dengan lembut. Dalam hati, ia tersenyum sedih. Alasannya? Hanya dia yang tahu.

_**KN-FFn**_

"Di-ditunangkan?"

Sakura menatap Ino Yamanaka, sahabatnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya. "Ya, Sasuke-kun ditunangkan dengan Hinata Hyuuga oleh orang tuanya." ujar gadis beriris safir itu seraya menepuk pundak Sakura.

Ino menyerahkan surat undangan berwarna emas pada Sakura.

_**S&H**_

Inisial itu tampak sangat jelas. Ukiran dengan warna perak yang besar. Dengan tangan gemetar, Sakura membuka undangan itu. Ia membacanya dengan mimik wajah yang tidak dapat ditebak.

_We're waiting you for come to our kids marriage :  
>Sasuke Uchiha and Hinata Hyuuga<em>

Baru membaca kalimat itu saja, Sakura sudah tidak kuat. Ia berlari menuju ruang untuk istirahat, karena ia masih di lokasi syuting. Dengan cepat, ia meraih pena dan kertas, juga gitar kesayangannya. Ia mulai menumpahkan perasaannya pada sebuah lagu, diiringi air yang terus menetes dari kedua matanya.

"_Meski dirimu bukan milikku, namun hatiku tetap untukmu.._"

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan. Sakit. Bukan bibirnya, tapi hatinya. Dia tahu kalau sebenarnya dia sudah terlambat. Ia tidak pernah memberitahu Sasuke tentang perasaannya. Ia merasa ini salahnya sendiri.

"_Berjuta pilihan di sisiku, takkan bisa menggantikanmu.._"

Air mata Sakura makin menderas. Ia ingat saat ada artis terkenal menembaknya, tapi ia tolak. Masih banyak lagi yang menembaknya, namun semua ia tolak karena seorang Sasuke Uchiha.

"_Walau badai menerpa cintaku takkan kulepas, berikan kesempatan untuk membuktikan kumampu jadi yang terbaik.._"

Kali ini isakan keluar dari bibir Sakura. Tapi tangannya tidak berhenti memainkan gitar dan menuliskan lagu yang ia ciptakan, berjudul _Kutetap Menanti_.

"_Dan masih jadi yang terbaik.._"

Sakura tidak sanggup melanjutkannya. Ia mulai menangis terisak-isak. Hati siapa yang tidak akan sakit kalau orang yang dicintai menikah dengan orang selain diri kita sendiri? Rasanya sangat perih. Betul kan, Sakura?

"Uuuh.. Sa-Sasuke-kun.. Hiks.."

Sakura menenggelamkan wajahnya di lipatan tangannya. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Ia tidak tahan. Ia ingin berteriak sekuat mungkin. "Kami-sama.. Rasanya hatiku begitu sakit.. Huu.. Hiks.. Hiks.."

_**KN-FFn**_

"Undangan untuk menyanyi di tempat pernikahan?"

Tenten, manajer Sakura, mengangguk. "Ya! Pernikahan seorang aktor terkenal dengan desainer ternama! Pengantin wanita-nya memintamu menyanyi lagu terbaru yang belum pernah kamu nyanyikan sebelumnya di pernikahannya. Ini kesempatan untuk menaikkan namamu, Sakura!"

"Hm.. Baiklah! Aku akan berusaha! Aku tinggal memilih dari 4 lagu terbaruku saja. Mungkin _Congratulation For You_."

Sakura langsung bersiap-siap. Ia mengenakan _dress_ putih selutut berenda dengan pita yang mempermanis dirinya. Rambutnya digerai dan diberi bando putih dengan hiasan pita. Juga kaus kaki putih berenda selutut dan sepatu pantofel hitam. Manis sekali. Ia tidak memakai kalung, gelang, ataupun cincin. Hanya anting berbentuk hati putih.

Tenten dan Sakura langsung menuju tempat pernikahan itu. Ah, ya, Sakura tidak diberitahu kapan pernikahan Sasuke. Dengan maksud agar Sakura tidak datang dan malah menghancurkan hatinya. Ini ide Ino dan orang tuanya yang sudah menganggap Sakura sebagai anak sendiri.

Mata Sakura membulat.

_Congratulation for your marriage!_

_Sasuke Uchiha and Hinata Hyuuga_

Hinata pasti tahu kalau Sakura adalah partner Sasuke. Hinata juga pasti tahu kalau Sakura mencintai Sasuke. Lalu kenapa ia sengaja meminta Sakura menyanyi di pernikahannya?

Sakura diminta menyanyi sebelum pengucapan ikrar pengantin. Apakah Hinata benar-benar ingin membuat Sakura sedih? Apakah di sini, Hinata adalah sang pemeran antagonis?

"Ayo Sakura! Kamu mau nyanyi apa? _Congratulation For You_, _I'll Be Here For You_, _Merayakan Kebahagiaanmu_, atau _Kutetap Menanti_?" tanya Tenten.

"..." Sakura terdiam. Ia melihat Sasuke yang memandang datar ke depan, tidak menyadari keberadaan dirinya. Sementara Hinata bergelayut manja di lengan kanan Sasuke sambil sesekali mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Sakura?"

"Ah, i-iya. Aku.. Akan kuberitahu di atas panggung nanti." ujar Sakura pelan. Tenten tidak tahu kalau sebenarnya Sakura tengah terluka. Karena Tenten juga tidak tahu kalau Sakura mencintai Sasuke.

"Sebelum ikrar, kami mengundang Sakura Haruno untuk menyanyikan lagu terbarunya yang belum pernah diperdengarkan sebelumnya! Sementara calon pengantin dipersilahkan berdansa." ujar sang MC.

Sakura berjalan menuju atas panggung. Para pemain musik yang berasal dari studio tempatnya berlatih juga sudah di sana. "Lagu _Kutetap Menanti_." bisik Sakura. Mereka semua mengangguk.

Perlahan, ia menarik nafas dan membuangnya pelan. "Lagu ini untukmu, Sasuke-kun." gumam Sakura dengan amat pelan.

Terlihat kalau Sasuke kaget saat mendengar kata-kata sang MC. Lebih kaget lagi saat Sakura berjalan ke panggung dengan sebuah senyuman. Namun Sasuke tahu, kalau itu adalah senyuman palsu untuk menutupi kesedihannya. 'Sakura-chan.. Kenapa kau yang menyanyi? Senyuman itu.. Hentikan senyum palsu itu..'

Intro dimulai. Sakura menunduk, lalu menyentuh dadanya yang berdebar keras. "Aishiteru.. Sasuke-kun.." Sakura mendongak, lalu bersiap menyanyi.

_Meski dirimu bukan milikku, namun hatiku tetap untukmu..  
>Berjuta pilihan di sisiku, takkan bisa menggantikanmu..<em>

Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan terluka. Sasuke yang menyadari pandangan Sakura balas menatapnya. Tapi Hinata menariknya dan memaksanya untuk berdansa diiringi lagu Sakura. Aah, betapa sakit hati Sakura.. Sakura membuang wajahnya saat Hinata tersenyum sinis padanya.

_Walau badai menerpa cintaku takkan kulepas..  
>Berikan kesempatan untuk membuktikan kumampu jadi yang terbaik..<br>Dan masih jadi yang terbaik.._

"Cih." gumam Hinata. Ia bisa melihat tatapan Sakura pada calon suaminya. Sakura menunduk, ia tahu kalau Hinata mengetahui arti tatapan dirinya pada Sasuke. Tatapan cinta yang terluka.

_Ku akan menanti, meski harus penantian panjang  
>Ku akan tetap setia menunggumu<br>Ku tahu kau hanya untukku.._

Sasuke langsung menatap Sakura. Kata-kata Sakura mengandung arti bahwa ia akan menunggu dirinya, menunggu sampai kapanpun. Karena Sakura Haruno hanya mencintai Sasuke Uchiha.

_Biarlah waktu ku habis oleh penantian ini  
>Hingga kau percaya betapa besar cintaku padamu<br>Kutetap menanti.._

Intro.

Sakura balas menatap Sasuke. Kali ini tatapannya adalah tatapan yang mengandung arti 'jangan sakiti aku'. "Ne, Sasuke-kun.. Jika kau memang bahagia bersamanya, akan kurelakan. Tapi aku tetap menunggumu, meski waktuku habis oleh penantian ini."

_Walau badai menerpa cintaku takkan kulepas..  
>Berikan kesempatan untuk membuktikan kumampu jadi yang terbaik<br>Dan masih jadi yang terbaik.._

_Ku akan menanti, meski harus penantian panjang  
>Ku akan tetap setia menunggumu<br>Ku tahu kau hanya untukku.._

_Biarlah waktu ku habis oleh penantian ini  
>Hingga kau percaya betapa besar cintaku padamu<br>Kutetap menanti~_

_Uoooohh..  
>Penantian Panjang~<br>Hooo.._

Tes..

Setetes air mata mulai turun dari emerald Sakura. Semua orang di ruangan itu kaget dengan apa yang terjadi pada penyanyi itu. Termasuk Sasuke dan Hinata. Aktor dan desainer itu membulatkan mata tidak percaya. Bahkan dansa mereka sempat terhenti.

Sakura menunduk. Ia mengatur nafasnya tanpa menghapus air matanya. Biarlah Sasuke tahu betapa hancur hatinya karena pernikahan ini, melalui air mata yang terus menetes. Dengan penuh emosi, (bukan marah) Sakura melanjutkan nyanyiannya dengan air mata yang tetap menetes.

_ Ku akan menanti, meski harus penantian panjang!  
>Ku akan tetap setia menunggumu..<br>Ku tahu kau hanya, hanya untukku!_

_Biarlah waktu ku habis oleh penantian ini  
>Hingga kau percaya betapa besar cintaku padamu..<em>

Lagu masih terus berjalan, tapi Sakura sudah berhenti menyanyi. Ia hanya menyanyi dalam bisikan, "Kutetap menanti.. Cintaku padamu.. Kutetap menanti.." sambil terisak memilukan. Seharusnya lagu masih berjalan, tapi akhirnya terhenti mendadak setelah Sakura tidak melanjutkan menyanyi lagi.

Air mata terus mengalir, makin deras. Sakura langsung berlari dari atas panggung sambil menutupi matanya. Isakan makin terdengar darinya, ditambah air mata yang tiada hentinya. Sasuke melepas Hinata secara paksa dan berlari mengejar Sakura.

"Sakura-chan! Tunggu!"

Tamu-tamu menatap Sasuke dan Sakura heran. Kenapa Sasuke sepertinya terkesan tidak mau menikah dengan Hinata dan malah menginginkan Sakura? Kalian tentu tahu jawabannya kan? Karena Sasuke tidak mencintai Hinata dan mencintai..

"Sakura-chan!"

Gotcha. Sakura tertangkap oleh Sasuke. Sasuke berhasil memeluk Sakura dari belakang, lalu menggumamkan maaf berkali-kali di telinga Sakura. Sementara itu Hinata mematung, menyaksikan apa yang Sasuke lakukan. Begitu pula dengan orang tua Sasuke, yaitu Fugaku dan Mikoto Uchiha. Beserta kakaknya, Itachi Uchiha.

"Maaf.. Maafkan aku, Sakura-chan.."

"SASUKE! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?" bentak Fugaku. Itachi menatap adiknya. Ia tidaklah marah seperti sang ayah, tapi ia tersenyum. Ia tahu perasaan Sasuke. Karena ia sudah menikah, jadi ia bisa memahaminya. Rasa ingin menikah hanya dengan orang yang dicintai. Sedangkan Mikoto, ia kaget, namun ia tidak melarang.

"Tou-san, aku membatalkan pernikahan ini. Sejak awal aku tidak mencintai Hinata." ujar Sasuke tegas tanpa menoleh dan tanpa melepaskan Sakura.

"Apa maksudmu? Kau tidak boleh seenaknya membatalkan semua ini!"

"Itu benar, Sasuke-kun! Lagipula, bukannya aku ini jauh lebih baik dari Haruno? Lebih cantik, lebih kaya, dan berasal dari keluarga terhormat!" seru Hinata.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, lalu mengeratkan pelukannya dan mencium pipi Sakura dari belakang. "Itu tidak penting. Baiklah, pernikahan ini akan tetap berjalan." Sakura tersentak kaget. Air matanya masih belum berhenti.

"Tapi dengan Sakura Haruno. Karena aku, Sasuke Uchiha, mencintai Sakura Haruno."

Sakura menatap Sasuke kaget. Begitu pula dengan orang-orang lainnya. "A-Apa maksudmu, Sasuke-kun? Ja-jangan main-main!"

Sasuke menggeleng pelan seraya tersenyum kecil. "Hontō ni aishiteru, Sakura-chan. Aishiteru to aishite."

Dengan cepat, Sasuke membalikkan tubuh Sakura tanpa melepaskan pelukannya dan langsung mengecup bibir Sakura. Sontak, mata Sakura membulat. Para tamu, Hinata, dan keluarga Sasuke jelas kaget dengan tindakan Sasuke. Kemarahan Fugaku sudah sampai ke ubun-ubun. Ia hendak berjalan dan menghentikan Sasuke, namun ditahan oleh Mikoto.

"Fugaku-kun, serahkan semua pada Sasu-chan. Bukannya ini yang dulu terjadi padamu yang sempat dipaksa menikah dengan Kushina-chan? Walaupun perbedaannya, Kushina-chan dan kau menolak, sementara disini Hinata menerima."

Ya, dulu Fugaku pernah dipaksa menikah dengan Kushina Uzumaki (sekarang Namikaze), sahabat Mikoto. Kushina Namikaze adalah ibu dari sahabat Sasuke, yaitu Naruto Namikaze. Dulu, ia dipaksa menikah dengan Fugaku demi memajukan bisnis ayahnya. Walau akhirnya, ia menikah dengan direktur Namikaze Corp, Minato Namikaze.

"Benar, tou-san. Sasuke sudah dewasa. Dia berhak menentukan istrinya sendiri. Lagipula, Sakura Haruno itu gadis baik yang mencintai dan dicintai Sasuke. Biarkan mereka bersama, tou-san tahu kan rasanya dipaksa menikah? Karena aku juga mengalaminya. Jangan egois kali ini, tou-san." tambah Itachi membenarkan. Istrinya, Aica Morimoto, mengangguk.

Fugaku menghela nafas berat. "Baiklah. Akan kuturuti kalian."

"Tu-tunggu, tou-san! Maksudnya pernikahanku dan Sasuke-kun batal?" seru Hinata tidak terima.

"Ya, dan jangan panggil diriku dengan sebutan tou-san, Mikoto dengan sebutan kaa-san, dan Itachi dengan sebutan aniki. It's over."

"Ti-tidak bisa! Jangan seenaknya! Sudah lama aku menunggu datangnya hari ini!"

Mikoto menatap Hinata tajam. "Kenapa? Karena mencintai Sasu-chan, atau mau mengincar kekayaan kami? Sebenarnya, aku menerima ketika kau dijodohkan dengan Sasu-chan oleh Fugaku-kun dan Hiashi-san, karena almarhum Senna, ibumu, adalah sahabatku juga. Tapi.. Kau malah seperti ini, Hinata-san. Almarhum Yuna, ibu Sakura-san, merupakan temanku dulu, walau bukan sahabat. Tapi aku tahu dia itu seseorang yang amat baik, seperti Senna. Putrinya pun juga amat baik. Kurasa tidak masalah menyerahkan Sasu-chan pada Sakura-san."

Hinata menggeram kesal. Bukan, bukan kesal. Tapi menggeram sedih. Sesungguhnya, ia bukan mengincar kekayaan Uchiha. Tapi mencari tempat pelarian dari seseorang yang menolaknya. Sahabat Sasuke, yaitu Naruto Namikaze.

Ia melihat kalau Sasuke masih setia memeluk Sakura, walau kecupan lembut tadi sudah dilepaskan. "Hiks.. A-aku bukan mangincar harta.. A-aku hanya ingin.. Hiks.. Me-melupakan Na-Naruto-kun.."

Ah, tak sepenuhnya bohong. Walau ia menyembunyikan alasan kalau dia membenci Sakura yang disukai Naruto. Sakura yang membuat dirinya ditolak oleh Naruto. Sakura yang sempurna. Maka itulah, ia sengaja meminta Sakura menyanyi di pernikahannya.

"Hinata-san, tidak perlu sedih begitu. Ada _dia_ disini. Dan.. _Dia_ mencarimu, bukan mencariku." ujar Sakura tiba-tiba. Ia melepas pelukan Sasuke dengan lembut, lalu menariknya pelan menuju Fugaku, Mikoto, Itachi, Aica, dan Hinata.

"Naruto.. Aku tahu kalau sedari setadi kau menatap Hinata dengan tatapan mengharapkan. Bukannya sudah jelas? Hinata masih menginginkanmu, Naruto."

Hinata tersentak kaget dengan pengucapan Sakura. Sakura yang tengah mengusap matanya, membersihkan air mata, menoleh ke belakangnya. Ke arah sosok pemuda berambut pirang jabrik.

"Ehehehehe.. Kau tahu juga, Sakura-chan. Matamu masih tetap tajam walaupun tadi terhalangi air mata."

Sakura tertawa kecil, melupakan fakta bawa ia baru saja menangis di depan umum. Sasuke tersenyum melihat gadis yang dicintainya sudah bisa tertawa. Ia memeluk Sakura dari belakang lagi.

"Ja-jadi.. Na-Naruto-kun.."

"Hm. Seperti yang Sakura-chan katakan. Maaf soal menolakmu dulu, itu untuk mengetesmu. Aku sempat kecewa karena setelahnya kau malah bertunangan dan akhirnya menikah dengan _teme_. Bahkan kulihat kau bermanja-manja dengan _teme_, bahkan terlihat bahagia bersamanya. Lalu, ketika _teme_ malah ke Sakura-chan, kau berusaha mempertahankannya. Kupikir sudah tidak ada harapan lagi, kupikir salahku mengetesmu. Hingga kudengar alasanmu mau ditunangkan, untuk melupakanku.."

Hinata menatap Naruto tidak percaya, namun akhirnya ia tersenyum. "_Kuakan menanti, meski harus penantian panjang. Kuakan tetap setia menunggumu, ku tahu kau hanya untukku. Biarlah waktuku habis ini oleh penantian ini. Hingga kau percaya betapa besar cintaku padamu, kutetap menanti._ Arigatou atas lagunya, Sakura-san. Selain mencerminkan dirimu untuk Sasuke-kun, juga diriku untuk Naruto-kun."

_**KN-FFn**_

"Gomenasai, Minoru-kun. Tapi aku harus pergi. Otou-sama yang memintaku untuk bertunangan dengan Hotori, dan aku tidak bisa membantah Otou-sama. Walaupun aku.. Aishiteru, Minoru-kun."

Setelah mengatakannya, Sakura berlari menjauh, meninggalkan Sasuke yang menatapnya tidak percaya. "SAICHI-CHAN! AKU TIDAK AKAN MENYERAH! WATASHI MO AISHITERU, SAICHI-CHAN!" seru Sasuke. Sakura tersenyum di sela-sela larinya. Senyum sedih.

"CUT!"

Sasuke dan Sakura menghela nafas lega. Mereka menuju sang sutradara, Mikuo Hatsune (?). "_Scene_ ini cukup berhasil. Tapi senyum sedihmu kurang tampak, Sakura!" ujar Mikuo. Sakura nyengir dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Lalu, seruanmu kurang keras, Sasuke! Harusnya volume-nya lebih keras, karena Saichi sudah jauh."

Sasuke mengangguk. "Ok, istirahat dulu!" seru Mikuo, dan semua orang mulai beristirahat. Ada yang makan, minum, bercanda, bermain, bahkan berpacaran. Kecuali Miku Hatsune (?), adik kembar beda gender Mikuo yang merupakan seorang diva. Ia menuju Mikuo dan berbicara (entah apa) dengan Mikuo.

"_Scene_ tadi mirip keadaan minggu lalu kan, Sakura-chan? Ditunangkan dan tidak bisa membantah. Bedanya, ini sudah menyatakan dan kau yang berperan. Sementara minggu lalu, kita tidak tahu dan akulah yang berperan."

Sakura tertawa. "Ya, tapi sekarang kita sudah bersama kan, Sasuke-kun? Dan kau selalu tahu, kalau aku mencintaimu."

"Aku mencintaimu juga."

Perlahan, mereka mulai mengecup bibir pasangan mereka dengan lembut sambil memeluk dengan hangat. Tanpa mempedulikan pemeran lain dan para kru yang menatap mereka dengan wajah bersemu merah. Karena setelah sekian lama mereka menanti, akhirnya mereka dapat bersatu..

**OWARI**

Astaga~ Fic hancur ini selesai juga! Membuatnya kurang dari 3 jam! Dan langsung update~ Ini buatnya di sekolah dan publish di sekolah menggunakan sinyal wi-fi sekolah! Enak juga punya sekolah yang ada akses wi-fi gratis untuk siswa/siswi-nya.

Nyaah, pake acara nyelipin Hatsune Mikuo dan Hatsune Miku lagi.. Aneh banget kan? Habis lagu Kutetap Menanti, Kazu ngedenger lagu Just Be Friend-nya Megurine Luka dan Uta ni Katachi wa Nai Keredo-nya Hatsune Miku. Beneran deh, ngerjainnya sambil ngantuk-ngantuk dan kesel digangguin temen-temen sekelas. Untungnya ada **Ai Fujisaki** dan **Hyuuga Kimichi** yang siap sedia ngebantuin~ Arigatou, Ai-chan, Ichi-chan! Hehe..

Review please!

\ | /  
>\


End file.
